The Twisted Death Of Relena Peacecraft
by Quentin
Summary: Relena has been been haveing nightmares of her Death but they seem so real will Relena survive Pg13 is for the ways Relena Dies Mostly Extreamly Silly And Unpredictale Deaths


Legal stuff: in no way do I own any part of Gundam Wing or any of its Characters  
  
  
  
Ways to kill Relena Peacecraft   
By Quentin  
  
One Day Relena Was walking through a Garden Full of flowers Thinking of her Love Heero   
Yuy when She Saw a large Square full of Grass but no flowers. She went closer to the   
Square and stood in the middle. Suddenly All the flowers jumped up and Ate her.  
Relena woke up from her dream  
  
Relena Got Out of Her Bed And noticed She Was Falling Out from a plane on her bed.  
Relena Crashed to the ground with a giant thud. Relena woke up from her dream  
  
Relena woke up in a cold Sweat and could not get back to sleep so she went to the   
kitchen for a warm glass of milk. Relena warmed a glass of milk in the microwave and   
walked to her huge living room to look at pictures of Heero. As Relena finished her Milk   
she heard a sound that alarmed. She stopped In the middle of her Luxury Room right   
under her Chandelier. The Chandelier came loose and went flying towards the ground.   
Relena Stepped to the side in deep Contemplation of heero, not even noticing the   
chandelier By Her side. Relena went into bed and feel asleep  
  
The next morning Relena Awoke After A good Sleep. "Oh its time to go to School" Said   
Relena After she was Ready and had climbed into her Stretch Limousine Her house   
Suddenly erupted with flames but Relena To busy thinking About heero Yuy to notice it.  
  
When Relena arrived at school She got out and walked to the doors of the school. After   
Relena was in her Classroom There was a large boom. Relena's Limousine had blown up   
outside but yet again she was thinking about heero. After school Relena Saw Quatre   
Sitting alone on a Bench   
  
"Hey Quatre, Want me to walk you home" asked Relena " um… ok Relena" Quatre   
Replied.   
  
After a bit of Walking Relena Decided to stop for some ice Cream. As Relena was   
ordering what she wanted Quatre slowly pulled out a long Dagger out of his pocket.   
Quatre Raised the Dagger high into the Air and was about to stab Relena in the back   
with the dagger but, A bus came along and Hit Quatre.   
  
As Relena Turned around she said "now where on earth has that sweet little Quatre   
Gone? Oh well more ice cream for me" said the happy Relena.  
  
What Relena did not know while her back was turned the ice cream man put poison in   
Relena's ice Cream. When Relena got her ice cream she started to walk down the street.   
Suddenly she saw Heero the MAN OF HER DREAMS! She dropped her ice cream and   
went running over as fast as she could. As she was running an Old Lady Tripped Relena.   
Relena had Fell flat on her face and started to cry. Heero Walked towards Relena and   
pointed a gun at her Head.  
  
But out of the blue a bus came along and hit Heero." Hmm I guess I did not see heero   
Weird," said the shocked Relena. She continued to walk down the street. As she was   
walking Objects from buildings were falling behind her like Grand pianos, Couches,   
Grandfather clocks, kitchen sinks, Stoves, washing machines, cats dogs, potted plants   
and old people. But Amazingly Relena did not see any of it.   
  
Relena Walked Across the street on the crosswalk but as she Was walking a Bus came   
along and Killed Relena.  
  
Relena Woke up from her dream. When she opened her eyes she saw heero standing   
over her bed. She also Saw Quatre, her cat, her limo driver, old people, ice cream sales   
men, Teachers, other students, a bus driver and all the people on the bus.  
  
She noticed they were all holding different Weapons Knives, forks, spoons, sporks, Rolling   
pins, guns and all sorts of other dangerous things.  
  
Before Relena could say anything they all started to beat her to Death.  
  
Relena… Nope she did not wake up   
  
The universe Rejoiced and everyone was happy and peace spread throughout he land  



End file.
